Peddling
Peddling is a vital activity to undertake in the game because it assists you in being able to get more money for items than you would sell to an NPC. Peddling is the activity of setting up your own personal stall and selling your unbound goods or pets directly to other players. TLBB is a free market economy. This means that you get to set your own prices when selling to other players. Like any free-market, prices that players are willing to pay for your good and items are based on how easily available your items are within the game. The rarer the item you are selling, the more you will be able to demand as a price. Peddling is a popular activity to undertake whilst you are not active in the game as it can be performed whilst AFK (away from keyboard). This makes it a great way to make money from your unwanted items and pets during the period when you would not normally be doing anything else in the game. Peddling Locations There are restrictions on where you can peddle. As January 2010, many of the main streets in Luo Yang are available for peddling, so is next to the west teleport/outside the bank in Su Zhou, and Maple Street in west Su Zhou. For best results, it is recommended that you choose a location where there is greater player traffic. For this reason, locations next to the teleporter are highly sought after. How to Peddle – A Step-by-Step Process of the Basics What you will need to Peddle To peddle, or open a stall, you will need: *Make sure your character is at least level 15; *Stand in the location you wish to peddle; *Ensure you are not on a mount or have any pets summoned; *Ensure you have at least 10 silver and all the items, stuff and pets you wish to sell in your inventory; Setting Up a Stall *Right click on your avatar picture (top left hand corner of your screen) and left click on peddle; *This will then prompt a pop-up window, which will ask you if you wish to open a stall. Click yes to continue; *Next your stall interface will open up (Number 1 (#1) in the screenshot). This will have the slots available for you to include items to sell. Also your inventory screen will pop up (#2 in the SS), and your pet list (#3 in the SS); *To place items to sell simply right click the items in your inventory you wish to sell. This will open up a pop-window where you can set the price (#4 in the SS), and then simply insert the price you wish to sell the item for and click the “sale” button; *Repeat for all the items and stuff you wish to sell, including your pets; *Next, if you wish to give your stall a unique name, which the players going past your stall will see, you may insert that name in the “stall name” section of the stall interface (#5 in the SS). Be sure to click the “change” button after you insert the text so it saves the changes you made to your stall name; *You may also leave a unique welcome message for any player that looks at your stall. You can insert that into the “stall information” section of the stall interface (#6 in the SS). Simply click the change button and insert your text. N.B. you can also insert emoticons from the normal selection available for chatting in-game; *Finally, transaction history and any comments that players leave for you will be displayed under the stall information section. Tips for Peddling A couple of tips that I hope will be useful: *Make sure you have a look at other stalls before opening your own. If you really want to make your stall effective then research what other people are selling the items for so you can make a more informed decision on what price you want to sell your items for; *Be aware that you will be charged a commission or tax by the game for what you sell. The percentage will depend on the peddling location you choose. For example, outside the Su Zhou bank will cost you 8% of what you sell, whereas on Maple Street will only cost you 5% of what you sell. So let’s say you sell a Red Dragon Ball for 1g, then you will lose 8s in tax and make only 92s if you are peddle outside the Su Zhou bank, whereas you will make 95s and lose only 5s in tax if you are peddling on Maple Street; *If you wish to sell stacked items in your inventory (such as copper ore for example), ensure you use the split function in your inventory tab to break the stacks into the sizes you wish to sell. For example, instead of having to sell 40 copper ores at once, you may decide to split them into 4 lots of 10 and sell them as lots of 10; *You can use the Yell chat channel in-game to highlight to other players your stall’s location and co-ordinates and some key things you have for sale; *Open-trade between accounts, and being able to use multiple accounts, will allow you to use an alternate account to peddle your goods 24/7, if you so wish. You will need two seperate accounts to do this and be able to run two seperate game clients at the same time. However, doing this means that you do not have to hold up your main account from playing the game. Acknowledgements Thanks to LadyEfinity, and her awesome guide on the DO forum , for saving me from having to double check a number of details and ensuring I didn’t miss anything too major.